Le secret d'Ichigo
by Eiram-sama
Summary: Que se passe-t-il lorsque Ichigo découvre la vrai visage du scientifique fou, Mayuri Kurostuchi, capitaine de la douzième division du Gotaï treize ? Suite de l'OS d'une   Découverte plus qu'agréable ! ! !
1. Chapter 1

**Couple** : Ichigo x Mayuri

**Disclamer** : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo, mais l'histoire m'appartient !

**Rating** : M

**Titre** : Le secret d'Ichigo.

**Synopsis** : Que se passe-t-il lorsque Ichigo découvre la vrai visage du scientifique fou, Mayuri Kurostuchi, capitaine de la douzième division du Gotaï treize ? Suite de l'OS d'une « Découverte plus qu'agréable ! ! ! »

**Ier PARTI**

**Après cette nuit**

_**Citation : « Rien n'est vraiment sûr à cent pour cent dans une vie et c'est cela qui fait les plus belles surprises ! »By Eiram-sama.**_

Ichigo se sentait bien, il avait très bien dormi, son corps était détendu. Le futon sur lequel il dormait était très agréable, doux et chaud. Il avait la sensation étrange d'avoir fait un rêve irréel. D'ailleurs, en y repensant il devint tout rouge. Comment avait-il pu rêver de ce fou, non pas rêvé, mais fantasmer sur ce fou. Il y avait pris du plaisir en plus. Zut alors ! ! Lentement, il ouvrit les yeux, la lumière diffuse du jour éclairait sa chambre à travers les rideaux à demi tirés. Il pouvait apercevoir le ciel d'un bleu magnifique avec quelques nuages blancs. Une légère brise s'engouffra par la fenêtre ouverte, cela lui fit du bien. Il essaya de repenser à la journée d'hier, mais tout était un peu confus. Il décida de se lever. Se redressant d'un seul coup assis, une douleur dans le bas du dos le coupa le souffle. « Aiiiiie ! Mm mm. » Il se frotta le dos pour se soulager. Il grimaça. Pourquoi avait-il mal ? Il se le demandait. Puis, il réalisa que son rêve n'était peut-être pas un rêve. Difficilement, il se rendit dans la salle de bain, il ressentit une gêne non négligeable entre les jambes. Lorsqu'il fixa son reflet dans le miroir, ce qu'il vit le statufia sur place. Merde ! Notre Ichigo avait les cheveux en pétard, apparemment après avoir, il semblerait, passé une folle nuit. Ses yeux luisaient d'une lueur satisfaite. Le pompon était qu'il avait dans son coup un énorme suçon. Comme un automate, il défit son yakuta qui glissa au sol. Là, devant ces yeux se trouvait un autre magnifique suçon sur le bas de sa hanche droite. L'effet fût immédiat, il devint rouge pivoine.

« Ho non ! »

Comment a-t-il pu faire cela ? Apparemment, il a été consentant, peut-être pas au début, mais ensuite. En y repensant, des frissons parcoururent tout son corps comme pour en redemander. En tout cas, Mayuri était un Dieu du sexe sans aucun doute possible ! Qui croirait que sous ce masque affreux se cache un Être d'une beauté magnifique. Le choc passé, il prit sa douche et enfila sa tenue de shinigami remplaçant. Pour cacher les marques inavouables, il les banda comme pour une blessure. À défaut, il pourra dire que c'était le résultat d'un combat avec Kempachi. À première vue, le capitaine de la douzième division l'avait ramené dans sa chambre au manoir des Kuchiki durant la nuit. Il ne souvenait de rien. Il ne réalisa pas encore ce qui s'était produit, c'était sa première fois, et cela a été merveilleux. Mais maintenant, que va-t-il se passer entre eux ? Est-ce qu'il n'était qu'une expérience ? Juste un objet sexuel qui allait être jeté ensuite. À n'en pas douter qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour lui, sinon il aurait pu s'échapper facilement. Si ses souvenirs son bon, il avait fait un pari qu'il avait gagné holà main, mais il fut déclaré perdant malgré tout. Ce cher scientifique avait manifestement « triché » pour arriver à ces fins. Et le résultat fut différent de ce qu'il avait cru. Mais bizarrement, il n'était pas en colère. Il avait encore l'impression de flotter sur un nuage. Ichigo était encore confus lorsqu'il entra dans la salle à manger pour le petit déjeuner. Le maître de maison s'y trouvait installé en zeisa avec une tasse de thé à la main.

« Bonjour, Kuchiki Taïcho. » Dit Ichigo en s'installant lui aussi confortablement.

Le noble haussa un sourcil signe de son étonnement. Qu'arrivait-il à Kurosaki pour l'appeler ainsi ? Délaissant son thé il l'observa attentivement. Il avait l'air tout à fait normal, à part qu'il semblait ailleurs. Le noble se demandait ce qu'avait bien pu faire ce scientifique fou comme expérience sur Ichigo. Comme tout le monde, Kuchiki Byakuya savait pour le pari. Il ne l'avouerait jamais, mais il avait parié sur le jeune homme. À ce qu'il avait vu sur l'écran et comme tout le monde, Ichigo avait perdu d'un cheveu. Le rouquin n'avait pas remarqué l'attention dont le noble Kuchiki lui accordait.

C'est à cet instant que Rukia fit son entrée et s'installa silencieusement à côté d'Ichigo.

« Bonjour Nii-sama, Ichigo. »

« Bonjour Rukia. »

Rukia entama son petit déjeuner non sans un regard pour le roux comme pour le mettre en confiance. Elle aussi avait noté le comportement étrange d'Ichigo. Malicieusement, elle demanda innocemment :

« Ichigo, dis-nous comment c'est passé ton petit séjour à la douzième. »

L'intéresser faillit s'étouffer avec son thé qu'il buvait. Recrachant le tout le plus discrètement possible

«Mm, mm ! »

« Ça va Ichigo ? »

« Mm... Oui Rukia-san. »

La brune à l'entente de ce « san » à la fin de son prénom en resta interdite, comme le noble d'ailleurs qui ne put le cacher. Lorsque Ichigo releva son visage, le frère et la sœur le fixaient étrangement.

« Pourquoi me regardez-vous ainsi ? J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ou quoi ? »

« Non » répondit les deux bruns en cœur.

Le roux sentit qu'il avait intérêt à se faire discret et partir tout de suite. Le regard de Rukia ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Elle allait le cuisiner jusqu'à ce qu'il craque.

« Mm... Je dois partir aller voir Toshiro ce matin. »

Sans plus attendre, il se leva.

« Je ne suis pas au courant. Je l'ai vue, hier soir il ne m'a rien dit ! »

« Il m'a fait prévenir par un papillon de l'enfer ce matin. C'est d'ailleurs à cause de lui que je ne dors plus ! »

À ces mots Byakuya eut un soupir discret. Il était sûr que le roux ne pouvait pas changer en une journée.

D'un shyumpo, il disparut de la demeure des Kuchiki.

C'est en silence que le frère et la sœur continuèrent leur petit déjeuner chacun plongé dans une grande réflexion sur le comportement du roux.

Ichigo avait quelque peu menti sur le fait qu'il s'était fait réveiller par le papillon de l'enfer de Toshiro. Mais bon ! Il se demandait ce que pouvait lui vouloir le jeune capitaine. C'est d'un pas tranquille qu'il se rendit la capitainerie de la dixième division. Le roux fit tout son possible pour ne plus penser à sa soirée avec le capitaine de la douzième division. Il avait plein de questions sans réponse sur son comportement vis-à-vis de ce fou au corps et au visage sublime. À cette pensée, il ne put s'empêcher de rougir fortement. C'est à ce moment que le hasard lui fit rencontrer Madarame Ikkaku, le troisième siège de la onzième division.

« Yo Ichigo t'es malade ? »

« Ikkaku ! Non-pourquoi ? »

« De loin je t'ai vue devenir tout rouge. Alors, je me posais la question. Au fait où tu vas de si bon matin ? »

« Je vais voir Toshiro. Il m'a fait demander. D'ailleurs, il ne faut pas que je traîne car je suis déjà en retard. »

Sans plus attendre, il disparut en shyumpo sous les yeux d'Ikkaku.

Le bonze se demandait bien pourquoi le roux était si fuyant. Et puis après tout, il s'en fichait. C'est sur cette pensée qu'il retournait à sa division.

Ichigo se fit discret jusqu'à la dixième Division. Il avait l'impression que ce qu'il a fait était inscrit sur son visage. Il ne souhaitait pas que tout le Sereitei soit au courant de sa mésaventure aussi agréable qu'il eu été.

Il débarqua comme à son habitude par la fenêtre.

« Yo Toshiro pourquoi tu m'as fait demander ? »

« Ne m'appelle pas ainsi, appelle-moi capitaine Hytsugaya ! »

« Oui, oui ! Alors ? »

« Hum, hum, le commandant ma ordonner de mettre en place un système de classement identique ainsi qu'un moyen de mieux coordonner nos forces lors d'une attaque et cela pour toutes les divisions. »

« Quel rapport avec moi ? »

« Étant donné quand se moment les attaques d'hollow se font rare sur la ville de Karakura. Ta présence quasi permanente n'est plus nécessaire. Donc, tu es réquisitionné pour m'assister dans cette tâche. »

« Mais ... »

« Il n'y pas de mais, Kurosaki c'est un ordre du Capitaine commandant. Ta tâche consistera pour l'essentiel de jouer les intermédiaires entre les divisions, d'assurer le relais d'information, de communiquer entre les différents services et de me faire un rapport. »

« Matsu... »

« Pas la peine de demander, Matsumoto ne sera pas disponible, car elle assurera la gestion de la dixième division. Nous avons deux mois minimum pour mettre tout cela en place. »

« Mais cela veut dire que je vais rester à la soul society pendant deux mois sans retourner à Karakura ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas Kuchiki-san sera toujours affecter là bas. ».

Ichigo n'était pas du tout rassuré. Il croyait qu'il allait partir d'ici rapidement, cela lui aurait évité de croiser le capitaine de la douzième division. Il ne savait pas comment se comporter. Et surtout si ses amis lui posaient des questions sur le temps passé avec ce fou. Que devait-il répondre ? Il était dans une impasse.

Le roux salua Toshiro en lui promettant qu'il serait là tôt demain matin sans faute.

Tout en marchand, Ichigo repensa au jour précédent, à ce fameux pari. Tout avait débuté dans la taverne qui se trouvait dans le 70e district du rugonkai. Comme d'habitude, toutes les personnes souhaitant faire la fête étaient présentes. Phénomène rare, car tous les capitaines étaient présents. Cela faisait trois mois qu'Ichigo avait eu dix-neuf ans. Donc, il était tout à fait dans la légalité quant à sa présence dans ce bar. Bon, on disait qu'il était tous présents pour faire la fête. C'était Matsumoto qui fêtait son anniversaire. La soirée était bien avancée et le saké coulait à flot pour le plaisir de certains dont on ne citera pas le nom. Tout à coup, le sujet « stratégie de combat » et « science » fut abordé. Comme vous le savez, cela termina par un pari. Durant la discutions, trois camps s'étaient formés, le premier qui privilégiait de foncer dans le ta, le second qui était pour une bonne stratégie et le troisième qui était partagé. Comme vous vous en doutez le premier camp rassemblait la onzième division et quelques shinigami, le deuxième comptait dans ses rangs la deuxième, la sixième, la neuvième, la dixième et la douzième division et le troisième à n'en pas douter la treizième, la huitième et la septième division. Quant à la quatrième division, elle était neutre. Ichigo au début ne voulait pas participer à la conversation qui à vue de nez commençait à dégénérer. Tout du moins, jusqu'à ce que Mayuri Kurotsuchi ne remette en question son intelligence, car il était, je le cite : « _Toujours bon qu'à foncer dans le combat sans stratégie sans au préalable évaluer le niveau de son adversaire._ » À ces mots acerbes que même le noble Kuchiki n'aurait osé faire sortir de sa bouche, tout le monde se tut. Tous attendaient la réaction du roux. Celui-ci ne cilla pas au contraire. Il était habitué à ce que le catalogue de cette manière. Il allait répondre qu'il s'en foutait de ce que l'on pensait de lui, car dans ces cas-là, la plupart du temps il était seul devant l'adversaire. Mais l'intervention du lieutenant Matsumoto Rangiku le prit de vitesse.

« Moi je dis, que pour départager tout le monde, pourquoi ne pas faire un pari. Et Ichi sera notre représentant ! »

C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva embarqué au nom de certains dans le laboratoire de la douzième division avec tout ce beau monde. Arrivé là bas, le capitaine Kuchiki demanda quel sera exactement l'enjeu en cas de victoire ou de défaite. C'est à ce moment-là qu'Ichigo vit la lueur de convoitise dans les yeux de ce fou. Il en eut des frissons. Il se demandait bien comment il allait pouvoir s'en sortir indem. Il poussa un long soupir qui passa inaperçu de tous, sauf pour Rukia qui compatissait sincèrement.

C'est avec de grands gestes théâtraux que le capitaine de la douzième division présenta son invention qui avait pour but de tester les capacités d'un shinigami lors d'un affrontement avec un arrancar, ou bien lors de diverses situations qui éprouveront sa bravoure, sa force, son intelligence et son sens du devoir. Et c'est dans cette énorme pièce que devait entrer le roux. Après les explications d'usage, Kurotsuchi arriva au point important du pari, l'enjeu du pari, celui qui sur ses seules épaules repose la bourse de certain. : Kurosaki Ichigo.

« Si Kurosaki perd, j'aurai le droit de le réquisitionner dans mon laboratoire pour vingt quatre-heures. Et s'il gagne, bien entendu, vous toucherez la cagnotte mise en jeux. »

À ces mots, tout le monde présent eut un moment de compassion pour le roux qui malheureusement pour celui-ci ne dura pas très longtemps. À cet instant, il aura souhaité être chez son père et ses sœurs et même avec cet abruti de Kon. Mais son honneur de shinigami était en jeu, donc c'est la tête haute qu'il entra dans l'appareil de ce fou.

« C'est bon, qu'en en finisse rapidement. » Souffla Ichigo, mais d'un ton déterminer.

Voici comment il fut entraîné dans cette folie.

Au bout d'une heure dans la machine infernale, Ichigo Kurosaki était au plus haut de sa forme, il avait passé les épreuves un à un sans difficulté, et tout cela, en suivant son instinct. Tous les parieurs ou presque était aux anges. Mais arrivé au test où l'on éprouvait le sens du devoir du shinigami, Ichigo rata le test d'un cheveu. À ce moment-là, son sens du sacrifice lui fit défaut. La machine le déclara perdant. Quand le résultat tomba, personne ne prit la parole, trop choqué pour cela. Quant à Kurostuchi, il jubilait.

Quant au roux, il était dans l'expectative, il ne comprenait pas. C'est d'un pas lent qu'il sortit de la machine de Kurotsuchi. Il leva la tête et constata que plus de la moitié des parieurs étaient partis. Il restait Renji, Byakuya, Ukitake, Toshiro, Hisagi, Ikakku et Yumichika dans le laboratoire. Ils ne comprenaient pas ce qui s'était produit.

Kurotsuchi s'avança près du roux et se tourna vers eux.

« Ichigo Kurosaki à rater le test, car il n'a pas su mettre en avant le bien commun et à suivre les ordres donnés. Il a effectivement réussi sauver les otages retenue, mais il n'a pas attendu les renforts qui l'auraient pu le soutenir dans le combat et mettre les otages à l'abri. Dans son action, un otage fut blesser et dont lui même, de plus, le hollow à failli détruire tout un village et ses habitants. » Souligna-t-il.

« Mais il a quand même réussi ! » Cracha Renji.

« Oui. » Approuvèrent les autres.

« Mais Kurotsuchi a raison, les probabilités auraient été différentes s'il avait attendu cinq à dix minutes de plus. Il a foncé tête baiser sans réfléchir à plusieurs facteurs, comme les hollows qui étaient plus nombreux, le village qui était tout pré de la zone combat. » Ajouta le noble Kuchiki.

« C'est donc moi qui ai gagné le pari. » Dit le scientifique en se frottant les mains. « Donc demain comme prévu je réquisitionne Kurosaki pour vingt-quatre heures dans mon laboratoire. »

« Nému raccompagne tout ce beau monde dehors. » Dit-il sans plus de cérémonie, puis il retourna à ces expériences le sourire aux lèvres.

Ichigo comme tous les autres rentrèrent dans leurs quartiers. Il avait le moral au plus bas, les paroles de Kuchiki ne cessaient de se tourner en boucle dans sa tête. Ce soir-là, il se remit en question. Puis, il ne souvint pas de s'être réveillé dans sa chambre, mais dans une grotte.

Voilà comment il en était arrivé à ce point de sa vie. Sur un malheureux pari qui changea bien des choses.

C'est sur cette dernière pensée que le roux se rendit à la sixième division. Il devait s'entraîner au sort de kidô avec Renji qui en passant était aussi nul que lui. De toute façon, il avait besoin de se dépenser physiquement et de penser à autre chose qu'à sa nuit avec Mayuri.

Arrivé à la capitainerie, Ichigo se dirigea directement sur le terrain d'entraînement. Lieu où il s'attendait à voir des shinigami s'entraîner et qui dit s'entraîner dit bruit, crie, explosion et autres. Mais il n'y avait rien de tout cela. Il se demandait où ils étaient tous passé. Au loin, il aperçut un shinigami, c'était Rikichi, qu'il interpella.

« Eh oh Rikichi. »

Ce dernier s'avança vers lui.

« Kurosaki qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? »

« Renji et moi devions nous entraîner, mais je vois qu'il y a personne. Où sont-ils tous passés ? »

« Quelques shinigami de la division, dont le lieutenant Abaraï sont en intervention dans le sud du Rukongai. Quant au capitaine Kuchiki, il assiste à une réunion de son clan et ensuite, une réunion des capitaines, il ne revient à la division qu'en fin de journée. »

Ichigo ne cacha pas sa déception au troisième siège, lui qui comptait la dessus pour se changer les idées.

« Dit moi Kurosaki quel genre d'entraînement vous deviez faire avec le lieutenant Abaraï ? »

« On devait s'entraîner au kidô.»

A ces mots, le jeune shinigami ne put cacher son amusement d'imaginer tous les deux entrain de s'entraîner. Mais vu la tête du roux, il eut un peu pitié de lui. Tout le monde, malheureusement savait son niveau au kidô. Il se dit que cela pouvait être un défi pour lui de réussir à lui inculquer les bases du kidô.

« Dis-moi Kurosaki si tu es toujours d'accord pour t'entraîner, je peux être ton professeur le temps d'une matinée. Ce matin, je n'ai rien de très important à faire à part quelques papiers administratifs à remplir et je peux les remplir tout en d'assistant. »

Ichigo n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, mais bien sûr qu'il était OK.

« C'est avec joie que j'accepte ta proposition. »

Il était tout comptant d'enfin s'activer. Le troisième siège lui indiqua un arbre plus loin où il pouvait s'asseoir tranquillement.

« Bon avant de commencer la pratique, je vais de donner quelques explications et aussi de poser quelques questions afin de connaître tes connaissances sur le sujet. »

Ichigo ne voyait pas d'objection à cela. Cela lui semblait plutôt logique.

Voyant Kurosaki hocher la tête il commença son explication.

« Je vais pour commencer te faire un petit résumé des techniques de shinigami. Comme tu le sais sûrement nous avons quatre formes basiques de combat : le zanjutsu qui est une technique à l'épée, le hakuda qui le combat au corps à corps, le hadou qui est une technique de déplacement et pour finir le kidô qui est la voie de l'esprit. »

« D'après ce que je sais, Kurosaki tu maîtrises les trois formes de base du combat pour un shinigami normal, sauf bien sur le kidô. »

« C'est exact. »

« Peux-tu me dire en quelques mots ce qu'est le kidô ou du moins ce que tu en comprends.»

« Le kidô permet de lancer des attaques avec son énergie spirituelle, donc il faut pouvoir concentrer son reiatsu dans sa main. Mais je crois qu'il faut également réciter une phrase d'invocation. »

Rikichi poussa un soupir intérieur, car les connaissances du roux étaient incomplètes et bâclées. En fait, toutes étaient à refaire.

Ichigo se dit que c'était une chance pour lui d'être tombé par hasard sur ce shinigami.

« Ce que tu dis n'est pas faux, mais il manque des informations. Je vais essayer de combler tes lacunes. Donc, le kidô est en fait des sortilèges où soient des arts des démons. Ces techniques reposent en effet sur la concentration d'énergie en un point, ce qui permet de lancer une attaque dévastatrice. C'est pour cela que seuls les shinigami peuvent l'utiliser. Ils se composent donc du Bakudo et du hado. Le Bakudo sont des sorts d'entrave, avec eux tu peux bloquer plus ou moins partiellement la cible et le hado sont des techniques destructrices qui se lancent avec une phrase d'invocation « art destruction nº... »Il agit comme la résonance d'une vague au sein des molécules du corps. Pour faire court, elle produit la source d'énergie individuelle. »

« Voilà, est-ce que tu as compris les deux composants du kidô. »

« Mm mm, c'est le hado et le Bakudo, mais d'après ce que je sais aussi, tout dépend de la quantité de reiatsu qu'un shinigami dégage. »

« Tout a fait. »

Ichigo était soufflé. En fait, il a tout compris et facilement. Rikichi a su avec des mots simples réussir ou tout le monde avait échoué. Au début, il avait une vague idée de ce qu'était le kido grâce aux explications de Renji et de Rukia. Bien entendu, lors de ces précédents combats, il avait eu a faire à du kidô de très au niveau. Mais grâce à sa force spirituelle il avait toujours pu s'en sortir dans un combat. Maintenant, il se rendit compte à quel point cela pouvait être important. Pour la première fois, il prit la résolution de maîtriser le kidô.

Quant à Rikichi il avait l'impression de voir un enfant découvrir u nouveau jouet. La lueur qu'il vit briller dans les yeux ambre du roux le fit plaisir.

« Kurosaki avant toute chose tu dois savoir maîtriser ton reiatsu, ensuite apprendre par cœur les invocations textuellement. Donc je te propose de se revoir dans une semaine pour t'évaluer, après cela tu pourras passer à la pratique. Est-ce que cela te convient ? »

« Oui, d'ailleurs je commence à travailler provisoirement avec Toshiro demain matin. Tu sais comment il est ! Donc, cela me convient. »

Tous les deux se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers les bureaux. Ichigo resta jusqu'au déjeuner, puis récupéra les sorts de kidô manuscrit pour les apprendre tranquillement.

Sur le chemin du retour, il se rendit compte que ces quelques heures passées avec Rikichi lui avaient permis de se détendre. Il avait mis de côté Mayuri Kurotsuchi.

De son côté, le scientifique de la douzième division était comme à son habitude plongé dans ses expériences. Personne n'aurait pu se douter à l'exception de sa lieutenante que l'esprit du capitaine était troublé. Il avait eu du mal à se concentrer dans son travail et il fit comme toujours passer ses nerfs sur ses hommes. On pouvait qualifier son comportement d'habituel, sauf que là il poussait des soupirs à tout bout de champ. Il avait pensé au début, qu'après avoir le roux dans lit, son esprit passerait à autre chose, mais non. Un scientifique comme lui ne comprenait pas ses réactions face à ce shinigami remplaçant. Dans sa vie, il avait toujours privilégié la science et avait comblé ses besoins sexuels avec des femmes comme des hommes, la chose faite son esprit passait à autre chose. Ce n'était pour lui qu'un besoin secondaire, voire tertiaire. Il oubliait toujours leurs visages. À cette pensée il soupira un énième soupir. C'est à cet instant que Nému vint lui rappeler la réunion des capitaines.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la grande salle, tout le monde était déjà présent. Il fut surpris que le capitaine de la sixième division s'approche de lui.

« Capitaine Kurotsuchi. »

« ... »

« Il est de mon devoir de venir vous demander ce que vous avait effectué comme expérience sure le shinigami remplaçant. Il me semble qu'il disparut pendant une journée. Personne dans votre division, même pas votre lieutenant ne savait ou vous étiez passé pendant ces vingt quatre-heures. Et ce matin, j'ai pu m'apercevoir qu'il avait quelques blessures. »

« Cela ne vous regarde en rien. »

« J'exige d'avoir une réponse où sinon j'informerai le capitaine commandant sur-le-champ. »

« Capitaine Kuchiki, il m'avait semblé comme tout le monde ici que vous exécrez Kurosaki Ichigo. À moins que vous vous sentiez coupable d'avoir confirmé le résultat du test, donc ainsi m'avoir permis de gagner le pari en jeu. »

« Vous avez faux sur toute la ligne capitaine Kurotsuchi. »

« Ah bon, vous croyez. »

« Dans tous les cas... »

« Je vous arrête tout de suite Kuchiki-san, le capitaine commandant a été informer que le shinigami remplaçant à été réquisitionner pendant vingt-quatre heures dans mes laboratoires et cela avec son accord signé. Et j'ajoute que mes expériences ne vous concernent en rien. »

Sur ceux il laissa là pour rejoindre sa place de capitaine, car le commandant fit son entré, mais sans être agacé par l'intervention de ce chef de clan pour le roux.

Le capitaine Kuchiki en fit de même, tout en continuant à fixer son homologue. Le noble était frustré de ne pas avoir de réponse concrète. En tout cas, il n'avait plus à s'en faire trop si le capitaine commandant était courant. Mais il restait quand même sur sa fin, car le comportement du roux ce matin lui avait semblé étrange. Le jeune homme semblait distrait. Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par le commandant Yamamoto.

« Capitaine, je vous ai réunis aujourd'hui afin de vous informer qu'il y aura dans les prochains mois une modification des procédures d'urgences. Jusqu'à présent, chaque division avait sa propre procédure. Dorénavant, toutes les divisions s'aligneront sur une même procédure. J'ai assigné à cette tâche le capitaine de la deuxième division Hytsugaya Toshiro qui sera assisté par le shinigami remplaçant Kurosaki Ichigo. »

Yamamoto Genryusay laissa un temps d'assimilation aux capitaines, puis enchaîna.

« Après la guerre contre Aizen, nous avons renforcé nos pertes, reconstruit ce qui a été détruit, nommez de nouveaux capitaines. Maintenant, il nous faut consolider nos liens. »

« Commandant, si je puis me permettre Kurosaki Ichigo est affecté à la ville de Karakura en tant que shinigami remplaçant au vu de son statut actuel. Il est encore vivant si je puis dire. D'ailleurs, il est encore étudiant. » Intervint le capitaine de la treizième division.

« Comme a dit Ukitake-san il ne peut pas rester à la Soul Society aussi longtemps. »

« Capitaine c'est en raison de son statut particulier que j'ai expressément demandé au capitaine Kurotsuchi d'effectuer un examen approfondi de Kurosaki Ichigo. D'après ses résultats, ce jeune homme peut évoluer dans les deux mondes sans aucun problème physique et mental jusqu'à bien entendu sa mort dans le monde réel. »

Le capitaine commandant conclut la réunion en disant qu'une note leur parviendra dans la journée pour détailler l'enjeu de cette procédure et également les objectifs attendus pour chaque division. Ensuite, chacun se dispersa vers leur occupation habituelle.

Ichigo Kurosaki arriva tôt au bureau de la dixième division comme promis la veille à Toshiro. Celui-ci fut extrêmement surpris, mais se reprit rapidement.

« Kurosaki, aujourd'hui tu vas m'aider à classer tous ses documents que tu vois sur mon bureau. Ils viennent de la salle d'archives. Nous allons étudier les précédentes procédures avant que l'actuelle ait été mise en place. »

Ichigo poussa un soupir intérieur. Il sentait qu'ils allaient s'amuser. Au moins, pour un début il n'avait pas à courir partout entre les divisions et surtout il n'allait pas pouvoir le rencontrer lui tout de suite. Cela l'arrangea pour le mieux.

Il se rendit compte qu'une journée était courte lorsqu'on n'avait pas fini son travail. Maintenant il comprenait pourquoi le jeune capitaine n'arrêtait pas de gueuler sur la pauvre Matsumoto lorsqu'elle s'absentait in considérablement.

Ce que cela avait de bien, c'était qu'il en savait davantage sur l'histoire de la soul society et des treize armées de la cour. Et il eu confirmation de ce que Rukia lui avait dit. Les shinigamis ont essentiellement deux rôles distincts. D'une part, ils se doivent de protéger les âmes et les humains sur Terre. D'autre part, ils guident les âmes errantes vers la Soul Society. Ichigo pouvait s'apercevoir qu'il y avait une hiérarchie bien l'huiler derrière. Lui, qui surtout avait toujours foncer dans le ta, voyait maintenant le côté lourd de l'administration. De plus, chaque division avait des fonctions bien précises. Par exemple, la quatrième division qui était le corps médical, la douzième division qui était les recherches et développement technologique et la onzième qui était plus portée sur les combats en première ligne. Bien sûr, je ne cite que cela. Donc, on pouvait dire que chaque division se coordonnait bien. Sauf, que chacun avait l'habitude d'agir seul. Les informations arrêtaient de circuler. Toshiro et lui, devaient rassembler le tout dans une seul procédure dans différent situation. Ichigo souriait seul le soir dans son futon en y pensant. Il avoue qu'il n'avait imaginer faire cela un jour. A son avis il n'était pas le seul à en en y pensant cela faisait maintenant deux semaines qu'il assistait Toshiro, et au bout d'un certain temps, tous les deux étaient tombés dans une routine assez familière. Il arrivait même qu'Ichigo donnât son avis sur un ou telle question. Quant à sa progression au kidô cela se faisait normalement. Il avait réussi à mémoriser deux sorts de hado et une de Bakudo. Rikichi y était pour beaucoup, il l'avait beaucoup conseillé. Renji lui, il ne l'avait que le croiser quelques fois quand il se rendait à la sixième division. Le pauvre avait l'air d'être débordé ou s'était tout simplement lui. Il avait eu des nouvelles de Rukia récemment. Celle-ci tentait toujours d'avoir le fin mot de l'histoire sur son séjour à la douzième, mais il tint bon et l'envoya voir ailleurs. Il n'avait pas envie de repenser à ses sentiments, à penser à lui. D'ailleurs, il ne l'avait pas revue depuis, et à chaque fois qu'il se rendait à la douzième division il se confrontait toujours à Nemu sa lieutenante.

**J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous plaît ! **


	2. Chapter 2

**IIe PARTIE**

**Relation clandestine**

Un mois, c'était pratiquement fini, et tous étaient contents du travail du roux, surtout le capitaine commandant. Il se disait qu'il avait eu raison de le nommer pour ce travail. Il s'était montré respectueux et responsable, de plus, il était travailleur. D'après le rapport de Rikichi, le shinigami remplaçant avait grandement évolué en sort du kidô. Le troisième siège était même agréablement surpris de son évolution. Kurosaki avait réussi le miracle de contenir son reiatsu. Cela n'était pas encore parfait. Mais l'effort y était. Il était sûr pour lui, que le shinigami remplaçant avait sa place à la soul society. Il suffisait juste qu'il termine sa vie terrestre. Une seule chose l'inquiétait. C'était la rumeur qui circulait comme quoi Kurosaki avait subi des expériences du capitaine Kurotsuchi et que sa progression n'était pas naturelle. Bien sûr il avait eu un entretien à ce sujet avec le concerné. Il avait mis au moins dix bonnes minutes avant de pouvoir assimiler l'information. Il l'avait congédié en lui disant que cela ne prêtait pas à conséquence du moment qu'ils restaient discrets. En y repensant, il était toujours aussi surpris. Il se consola en se disant qu'ils étaient encore jeunes.

Ichigo n'avait bu que deux verres de saké et il sentait déjà tout léger. Rukia était revenu à la soul society pour une semaine et Renji avait décidé de réunir tous leurs amis pour une petite soirée sympa. Ishida, Inouie et Sado étaient également présent. Il était heureux de revoir ses amis. Ainsi, il pouvait avoir des nouvelles de Karakura ainsi que de ses autres amis. Quant à sa famille, il avait des nouvelles régulièrement grâce à Rukia et à Kisuke. On pouvait dire qu'il était heureux. Sauf que personne ne savait qu'il lui manquait quelque chose. Secrètement, il avait rêvé de se rapprocher de Mayuri, le connaître davantage. Malheureusement, celui-ci faisait tout pour l'éviter. Il était déçu. Il avait connu une nuit formidable et inoubliable ensemble. Il y a des soirs, il en rêvait encore et là il se traitait d'idiot.

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par Renji.

« Ichigo, cela te dirait de venir d'entraîner avec moi demain ? »

« Pourquoi, si je peux me libérer. »

« La dernièrement fois j'ai dû m'absenter en urgence. »

« Tiens, maintenant tu es un homme occuper Ichigo ! » Intervint Rukia qui était assis juste à côté de Renji.

« C'est vrai Ichigo, tu n'es pas beaucoup venu nous rendre visite la onzième. Si tu es venu, tu n'y es pas rester longtemps. » Ajouta Yumichika.

Ikkaku hocha la tête pour confirmer. Matsumoto asséna une clac dans le dos du roux en éclatant de rire.

« Fouter lui la paix à Kurosaki ! Il bosse dur tout les jours. De plus, je n'ai jamais vu mon capitaine si heureux de travailler. Pour vous dire, avant on l'entendait gueuler dans toute la division. Maintenant on se demande s'il y a un capitaine. »

Personne n'osa lui dire que c'était à cause d'elle et de sa fainéantise. Qui oserai, après tout c'est grâce à elle qu'une fête était réussit. Donc tout le monde se mit à rire en portant un toast. Ichigo, était vraiment heureux d'être avec eux. Rukia, s'approcha de lui discrètement.

« Ichigo ? »

« Oui. »

« Est-ce que tout va bien pour toi ici ? »

« Oui, pourquoi ? »

« Je te sens soucieux depuis qu'on c'est revu. Tu me le dirai quelque n'allait pas, hein ? »

Ichigo fut toucher que Rukia s'inquiète pour lui, mais malheureusement il ne pouvait pas en parler à qui que se soit pour l'instant.

« Tu es mon amie Rukia, bien sur que je t'en parlerai, si j'avais un problème. »

La brune ne fut satisfaite de la réponse, mais s'en contenta. Elle savait que le moment venu il lui en parlerai. Elle ne le sentait pas encore prêt. Le sujet s'arrêta là car Matsumoto vint se penché sur le roux pour l'inviter à danser. Leur petite soirée fut une réussite. Mais malheureusement, ses amis devait retourner sur terre le lendemain après-midi. D'ailleurs, il avait pu remarquer qu'Inouie et Ishida s'était considérablement rapprocher. Mais il ne leur fit aucune remarque. C'était à eux d'en parler s'ils le voulaient. Et Sado était égale à lui même.

Le lendemain, en fin de journée, il se décida à faire une petite promenade. Son entraînement avec Renji fut annuler car celui-ci avait eu une réunion des lieutenants imprévue. En fait, il avait oublié. Mais bon ! Donc, maintenant, il avait du temps libre. La veille il avait été excité à l'idée de montrer ses progrès en Kidô à Renji. Tanpis se dit-il. Pendant une heure il déambula dans le sereitei. De temps en temps, il croisa des amis voir des connaissances. Puis ses pas le conduisit au bain public. Cela lui ferait du bien de se détendre. Lorsqu'il y pénétra, la jeune à l'accueil lui dit qu'il n'y avait personne, donc il pouvait être à son aise. Celle-ci lui souhaita un bon bain puis s'éclipsa. Dix minutes plus tard il poussa un soupir de contentement. L'eau chaude soulageait son corps engourdi. Il somnola pendant un moment. Mais une caresse sur sa joue le fit sursauter. Son cœur rata un battement. Il cligna des yeux pour bien être sur de ce qu'il voyait. Il était plus que surpris.

« Mais... »

« Bonsoir Ichigo. »

Le cœur ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de battre à une folle allure. Mince, il s'était fait à l'idée que pour lui ce n'était qu'un jeu, voir une passade ou même un test scientifique. Vraiment, il ne s'attendait pas à tomber sur Mayuri au bain public. Il essaya de se reprendre rapidement.

« Bonsoir. »

« A cet heure ci, normalement il n'y a personne. »

Après un moment de silence.

« Je suis content de te voir Ichigo. »

Ichigo ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Heureusement ses joues étaient déjà rouge du fait de l'eau chaude.

« Moi aussi, je suis content de te voir. » Murmura le roux.

Un silence s'installa. Chacun était plongé dans l'observation de l'autre, Ichigo discrètement et Mayuri avec toute la subtilité d'un scientifique. Chacun trouvant l'autre aussi fascinant que ce jour là. Ichigo rompit en premier le silence.

« J'ai une question à te poser. Pourquoi se masque. » Demanda-t-il droit dans les yeux.

Le scientifique ria car il ne s'attendait pas à une telle question et aussi direct.

« Eh bien, pour divers raison que je te dirai plus tard si tu veux. »

« Oui je veux. »

« On peut dire que tu sais ce que tu veux Ichigo. »

« On m'a appris qu'il fallait saisir les osassions qui se présentaient. »

« Dans ce cas... »

Mayuri lui saisi le bras, et l'attira à lui.

« Je n'arrête plus de penser à toi. J'ai essayé de t'effacer de ma mémoire. Tu trouble mon esprit si logique. Peut importe ou je me trouve, tous ne parle que de toi que j'en deviens jaloux. Que m'as tu fait ? Ichigo je ne comprends pas. »

« Je pense que cela s'appelle de l'amour tout simplement. En tout cas, c'est un début qui y ressemble »

« J'ai l'impression que tout à l'air si simple pour toi ! »

Ichigo s'arracha à son étreinte et recula d'un pas.

« Non, ce n'est pas facile au contraire. L'amour ce n'est pas facile, surtout lorsque la personne en face est dans le déni. C'est que l'on ne se connaît pas réellement nous deux. On a passé une nuit ensemble. En plus, je ne me rappel même pas de la journée passé le lendemain du pari. Je ne sais même pas ce que tu m'as fait dans ton laboratoire. »

Mayuri fut surpris. Il croyait que le capitaine commandant lui avait dit. Il n'aimait vraiment les bureaucrate. Il poussa un soupir irrité.

« Ichigo, écoute, le capitaine commandant m'avait ordonné de te faire une batterie de test pour savoir si tu étais apte à accomplir ta mission qui consistait à assister le capitaine de dixième division. D'ailleurs, tu avais consenti à le faire en signant les documents de confidentialité. Mais apparemment tu as perdu la mémoire à cause des somnifères que je t'avais donnée. »

Ichigo éprouva du soulagement en entendant ces paroles. Il est vrai que récemment il a été convoquer dans le bureau du commandant. Il n'avait rien à cacher, donc il lui révéla ce qu'il y avait eu avec le capitaine de la douzième division. Le vieux avait été surpris. Mais, il n'avait rien ajouter à part le fait de rester discret. Il ne savait que dire sur les rumeurs qui circule en se moment sur lui. Au début, il avait eu des doutes. Son zampakutô et son holow lui avait confirmer que non. Il avait eu peur que ses amis le regarde différemment, avec un regard soupçonneux et de pitié. Il n'avait en rien changer ses habitudes et son comportement. Ils ne lui avaient fait aucune remarque, bien que cela leurs démangeait, surtout Rukia. Il était content maintenant car il y voyait plus clair. Le hasard avait bien fait les choses. S'il ne s'était pas rencontrer aux bains public, ils n'auraient pas pu s'expliquer.

« Je comprends mieux certaine chose, maintenant. » Dit le roux en se remettant confortablement dans l'eau.

Mayuri vint s'assoir près de lui.

« Tu sais que tu fais peur à beaucoup de monde avec ton air de démon. Tu peux vraiment être effrayant ! »

« C'est ce que je suis, c'est ce que je veux. »

« Mais tu n'es pas seulement ça. Je t'es vu. »

En entendant cette réponse, il sourit. Et cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas sourit réellement. Décidément, le roux l'affectait plus qu'il ne le croyait. Et se soir là, il ne fit que discuter. Puis, pendant le mois qui suivi il se retrouvait régulièrement aux bains public. A chaque rencontre il se découvrait davantage. C'était leur jardin secret. Ils se croisaient de jour et ne s'adressait la parole que si nécessaire. Ichigo continuait à augmenter son niveau en kidô tout en faisant son travail d'assistant. Mayuri lui, ne changea pas. Pour sa lieutenante il était revenu à la normale. Personne ne savait à part le commandant. Et le scientifique ne savait pas que le commandant savait. Quel ironie ! Mais cela mise à part, cela ne le gênait pas vivre cette relation dans la clandestinité. Il avouerait qu'il avait peur de la réaction de ses amis.

On était en fin de matinée, et il régnait un silence monacale dans le bureau de la dixième. Les deux personnes présente en ces lieux étaient très concentrer à finir la dernière touche d'un rapport qui avait mis un mois et trois semaines à être bouclé. Au bout de se rapport, il y avait derrière une longue procédure qui avait été mis en place. A midi tapante, tout deux posèrent leurs plumes.

« Enfin c'est fini ! »

« Pas tout à fait, il faut... »

« Ah Toshiro ne fait pas ton rabat joie. On a fini, point. »

Celui-ci poussa un soupir et se gratta la tête. Ichigo voyait qu'il était entrain de capituler.

« De toute façon, on peaufinera le reste demain matin. Allez, silteplaît ! To-shi-ro ! »

Le jeune homme capitula. Donc le roux se retrouva avec un après-midi de libre. Il décida d'aller s'entraîner dans une forêt tout prêt d'ici. En chemin, il croisa le capitaine de la sixième division. Le noble lui semblait bien pensif. En fait, le comportement du roux l'étonnait et l'intriguait. Sans s'en rendre compte, il commençait à l'estimer.

« Salut Byakuya! »

« Kurosaki. »

Tout deux marcha côte à côte en silence.

« Kurosaki êtes vous retourné voir le capitaine Kurostuchi dans son laboratoire ? » Demanda subitement le noble.

« Oui et non, pourquoi cette question ? »

« Mmh. »

« Oui, parce que c'est mon travail de me rendre dans chaque division et non, il n'a pas refait d'examen sur moi. Cela répond-t-il à vos interrogations. »

« Pour le moment. » Puis il disparu en shyumpo.

Ichigo était surpris et confus. Qu'est qui c'était passé à l'instant ? Il se le demandait. Il ne s'attarda pas et parti s'entraîner. Il était fébrile car se soir il devait se voir. Il lui avait fait passer un mot par le biais de Nému ce matin même. Il était curieux de savoir qu'est-ce qui lui réservait.

Ichigo était sur le terrain d'entraînement de la sixième division. Tout compte fait, il n'était pas allé s'entraîner dans la forêt. Ses pas l'avait conduit à la sixième division. Cela faisait un moment qu'il devait s'entraîner avec Renji, mais son emploi du temps de ministre et celui de Renji ne correspondait jamais. Il s'était dit que peut être qu'aujourd'hui il tenterait sa chance. C'est au détour d'un couloir qu'il croisa le troisième siège Rikichi.

« Salut Ichigo. »

« Tiens Rikichi, justement je cherchait Renji. Il est disponible aujourd'hui ? »

« Normalement oui. Mais plus tôt je l'ai vue sortir de la division. Je ne sais pas où il est allé, désolé. »

Le roux poussa un soupir de frustration. I l commençait à en avoir mar. Il avait envie de se défoulé.

« Tanpis. »

Le troisième siège vit un roux dépité faire demi-tour pour repartir. Au moment ou il disparu au détour du couloir, le brun se souvint qu'il avait quelque chose à donné au roux. Il lui couru après.

« Ichigo, attends ! »

« hn... »

« Ichigo, tiens c'est pour toi, c'est un cadeau pour tes progrès. Maintenant, on peut vraiment dire que tu es de niveau capitaine et un shinigami accompli. Tu as maintenant des bases solides pour continuer ta progression. »

Le roux prit le livre que lui tendait le brun. Il lu le titre.

« L'art de la guerre de Sun Tsu. »

« Je suis sûr que tu appréciera ce livre. »

« Merci. »

Rikichi haussa la tête avec un sourire radieux, et avant de retourner à ses tâches il lui dit :

« Ichigo je te conseil de ne jamais vraiment montrer ta véritable force et surtout tes progrès en kidô. »

Tranquillement, il était assis sous un arbre à lire un livre que Rikichi lui avait offert pour preuve de ses progrès. « L'art de la guerre » de Sun Tzu. Cela le passionnait. En lisant ce livre, il repensait à tout ses combats qu'il avait mené, mais qu'il n'avait pas forcément gagné comme il le souhaitait. Les principes de Sun Tzu correspondait en y réfléchissant à sa manière de voir les choses. Les propos du petit brun lui revînt. C'est vrai que s'il montrait ses véritables capacités, nombre de shinigami voudrait le défier, surtout le capitaine de la onzième division. A cette idée il en frissonnait d'effrois. Il ne préférait pas y penser. De toute façon le seul qui occupait ses pensés était Mayuri. Il se posait beaucoup de question sur leur relation. Ils étaient beaucoup vue ses dernier temps. Ils avait principalement échanger des baiser et des caresses sans jamais aller plus loin. Il n'était pas sûr des sentiment du scientifique. Ils s'étaient considérablement rapproché. Par moment il était tellement heureux qu'il en était euphorique. Mais malheureusement, il devait se contenir devant ses amis pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Déjà que Rukia l'avait à l'œil. Et ses temps-ci, il croisait un peu trop souvent Rukia. Cela l'inquiétait. Elle l'espionnait, à n'en pas douter, pourtant il n'avait pas changer de comportement, du moins le croyait-il. Mais bon, il fallait qu'il arrête en conjonction, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Il repris donc sa lecture.

Depuis son bureau, Byakuya observa le roux. En deux mois, celui-ci avait changer, il dirait plus qu'il avait mûri. Dans un sens, il le comprenait, avec tout les combat qu'il avait mener, il gardait encore une peu de son innocence. Le noble ne voulait qu'il change pour devenir un être comme lui, froid, distant. Il lui faisait penser à lui lorsqu'il était jeune. S'il apprenait que se scientifique fou avait toucher un seul de ses cheveux, il lui ferait sa fête. Il se le fit la promesse.

Dans son laboratoire, Kurotushi se hâtait de finir son travail afin de quitter au plus tôt sa division. Il avait préparer une surprise pour le roux. D'habitude, il y aurait longtemps qu'il aurait atterri dans son lit. C'est vrai que cela c'est bien produit au début. Il avait sut, tout de suite que le roux ne voulait pas de ça, pas que ça. Ce jeune homme avait le don de le rendre plus humain. Surtout, il voulait avec cette soirée marqué le début d'une relation, serte clandestine, mais qui pour lui était important.

Avant de quitter sa division, il terrorisa un peu ses hommes en leur donnant une masse de travaille à finir pour avant hier. Ordonna à Nému de transmettre un message à Kurosaki. Et il fila préparer sa soirée. Il n'avait pas oubliée qu'Ichigo retournait dans le monde humain dans une semaine afin de reprendre son poste. Dorénavant, il ne pouvait pas se voir quand il le souhaitait. Il allait devoir s'arranger autrement pour se voir. De plus, Kuchiki avait décidé de jouer au chien de garde sur la personne du roux, cela l'agaçait, même, cela le rendait jaloux. Il n'aimait pas partager. Il fallait qu'ils soient davantage précautionneux s'il ne voulait pas d'ennuis.


	3. Le secret d'Ichigo part III

**CHAPITRE III**

**Une deuxième fois et pour toujours**

Ce soir la lune était à son zénith. Le ciel était dégagé, malgré le fait qu'il avait plut plus tôt. L'air était frais et doux, l'odeur de la terre mouillé et des plantes étaient agréable. Le roux aimait ces moments, juste après la pluie. Tout semblait « neuf », propre de passage humain. L'eau nettoyait tout sur son passage, même les sentiment les plus sombres. C'est ce qu'il aimait à croire. La pluie avait un effet apaisant sur lui depuis qu'il avait vaincue Grand Fisher. C'est tranquillement qu'il avançait vers le lieu où il lui avait donné rendez-vous. Ces jambes frôlaient les herbes hautes encore humide., cela le fit frissonner. Il était impatient de voir Mayuri et surtout de savoir ce qu'il avait préparer comme surprise. Arrivé sur place, il regarda et scanna les alentours, mais il n'y avait personne dans la clairière. Patient, il se réfugia sous un gros chêne un peu plus loin. Quelques minutes plus tard, il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et il se retourna en grognant.

« Tu en as prix du temps ! »

« Puis-je savoir qui est la personne que vous attendez Kurosaki »

Ichigo ne s'attendait pas trouver le noble en face de lui, il fut surpris quelques seconde, assez pour que le noble comprenne que ce n'était pas lui qu'il attendait, c'est sûr. Il se reprit rapidement.

« Que faite-vous ici ? »

« C'est plutôt à moi de vous poser cette question, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je me promenait tout simplement, j'aime ce temps, il très agréable. »

Le noble était plus que sceptique à cette réponse. Il lui semblait plus quévident que le jeune homme attendait quelqu'un. Le voyant partir dans cette direction, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de le suivre. Sa curiosité fut la plus forte. Il voulait savoir ce que cachait l'attitude du roux. Depuis ces moments passé à la douzième division, le roux était différent. Cela était assez subtil, mais la différence était bien là.

Le noble le regarda fixement, mais ne pu décelé que de l'agacement du à sa présence.

« J'ai appris par le capitaine Hitsugaya que vous aviez fini votre mission, donc je suppose que vous allez retourner à Karakura bientôt. »

« Effectivement, vous supposer bien. »

Ichigo trouvait que le noble était un peu trop proche de lui. Il se dit alors que Mayuri n'allait pas se montrer dans ce cas présent Sinon il risque d'être découvert. Si le scientifique lui faisait un signe, il pourrait fausser compagnie à Byakuya. Et au même moment, l'objet de son attention fut plus rapide que lui en apparaissant rapidement derrière le brun et lui souffla une poudre soporifique au visage. Celui-ci ne fit pas deux et sombra dans le sommeil.

« Tu en as mis du temps à intervenir! »

« Ah, ces jeunes ! Aucun signe de reconnaissance envers leurs ainés! »

Ichigo sourit à sa remarque. C'était très rare qu'il faisait de l'humour.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait de lui ? »

Le scientifique eu un sourire terrifiant. Et Ichigo se dit qu'il ne valait mieux ne pas savoir pour sa conscience morale. Alors il se baissa et souleva le noble.

« Je reviens rapidement. » Dit seulement le roux avant de disparaître en shyumpo.

Mauyri serra les poings « Ce foutu noble, toujours là où il ne le fallait pas ! » Le roux était trop gentille. A sa place, il l'aurait laisser dans la nature à la merci d'un hollow pour lui apprendre à rester en dehors de ce qui ne le regardait pas. Cela avait mis son humeur un peu en branle. Il se reprit rapidement. C'était leur denier soirée ensemble avant un bout de temps. Il voulait que cela soit mémorable. Il avait tout prévue de A à Z. D'ailleurs, il ne c'était pas encore changer, donc il laissa filtrer ses liens spirituelle pour que le roux le retrouve à l'endroit du rendez-vous. Il fila donc tranquillement se préparer.

Quand à Ichigo il n'avait mit que quelque minutes pour faire l'aller retour. Il avait déposer le noble dans son jardin sous un cerisier, puis il était revenu sous le chêne. Il avait craint un moment que leur soiré tombe à l'eau. Heureusement, il était encore tôt. Ichigo retrouva Mayuri grâce à ces liens spirituelles. Il arriva en shyumpo devant à ce qui semblait être une simple cabane dans une forêt, tout près d'une rivière. Il avança tout doucement, puis franchit la porte qui d'ailleurs était ouverte. A l'intérieur, tout était spacieux et fait que de bois. Les couleurs dominant était le rouge et le bleu. Il visita rapidement les lieux. Bien qu'à l'extérieur, le chalet semblait petit, à l'intérieur tout n'était qu'espace. Au bout d'un moment, il trouva une chambre, sur le lit se trouvait un mot de Mayuri.

« Ichigo fait comme chez toi et n'hésite pas à prendre un bain, dans l'armoire tu trouveras tout ce qui te plaît. Je t'attends sur la terrasse dans une heure. »

Court et concis, il n'en attendait pas moins de lui. Tout en riant il se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Le roux se fit plaisir, il se fit couler un bain moussant, se détendit dedans un petit moment. Sa journée avait été long. Surtout que c'était la première fois qu'il pouvait se détendre ainsi. Chez son père c'était toujours la guerre avec qui aura la salle de bain en premier et chez le noble, il avait la net impression d'être sous surveillance. Donc la détente, il ne savait pas ce que c'était. Mayuri lui offrait quelque chose qu'il souhaitait véritablement, la paix, le calme, un lieu serein aussi bien pour le physique que pour le morale. Il poussa donc un soupir de bien être. Une demi heure plus tard, il sorti de la salle de bain et se dirigea vers l'armoire. Il l'ouvrit et en resta bouche bée. Il avait plus que le choix. Il se décida pour un kimono bleu avec des bambous orange imprimé dans le dos. Il trouva également des guettas. Ainsi vêtu, il se rendit sur la terrasse.

Mayuri scrutait le lac juste en face du chalet, la lune s'y reflétait. Il trouvait cela fascinant et magnifique. Tout le monde croyait que dans chaque chose il voyait une expérience et pas d'âme. Tous le croyait sadique, cruel et sans âme. En quelque sorte c'est vrai. Son masque lui colle tellement bien à la peau, qu'aujourd'hui il s'y est habitué. Ce que les autres pensent, il s'enfichait totalement. Sauf pour Ichigo. Ce que le roux pensait ou ressentait lui importe énormément. Ce jeune homme l'a conquis totalement.

« Tu m'as l'air bien pensif. Je suis sûr que tu penses à moi. »

« Tu es bien prétentieux pour penser cela. »

« C'est que je commence à bien te connaître. »

Ichiho s'approcha de Mayuri et le pris dans ses bras. Le scientifique se rendit compte que le roux le dépassait de quelques centimètres. Il avait grandit depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontrer.

« Ichigo tu es magnifique. »

« Merci je te retourne le compliment. De plus, je suis ravi de porter ses vêtements, je n'en avais jamais porter d'aussi beau. »

Mayury caressa légèrement sa nuque et lui murmura à l'oreille : « Ces vêtements son spécialement pour toi afin que je prenne plaisir à te déshabiller plus tard. »

Les joues d'Ichi se colorèrent légèrement à ces mots plein de promesse. Pour reprendre contenance il se gratta la gorge essaya de changer de sujet.

« A part cela qu'as tu prévue pour nous en cette belle soirée de pleine lune ? »

Mayury ne pu s'empêcher de rire, mais ne s'en formalisa pas, après tout ils avaient toute un nuit pour eux.

« Je te propose de dîner d'abord , j'ai déjà tout préparer, il n'y plus qu'à passer à table. »

« Tu sais je suis toujours d'accord pour un bon dîner ! »

« Tant mieux, alors installe toi je reviens. »

Il se dirigea vers la table que lui avait désigné Mayuri et s'y installa. La décoration de la table était sobre, sans tape à l'œil. Une nappe blanche, des couverts en argent et des des serviettes bleu nuit, tout cela rehausser par un simple rose rouge dans un vase et quelque bougie parsemé ici et là. Ichigo se sentait bien dans cet atmosphère. En ce lieu, il oubliait tout ce qui pouvait le faire souffrir, être avec cet homme lui donnait l'impression d'être quelqu'un. Pas seulement le héros de la Soul Society, le shinigami remplaçant, le vizard. Avec lui il devenait un homme, cela le rendait heureux. Si quelqu'un avait su il l'aurait pris pour un fou. Il ne connaissait rien de cet homme si on mettait de côté sa réputation de capitaine de la douzième division. Ichigo revînt à la réalité en sentant sa main se poser sur sa nuque.

« A quoi pouvais-tu bien penser pour être aussi magnifique ? »

Ichigo piqua un far à ces paroles.

« Mais à rien du tout ! »

« Menteur! »

Ichigo se gratta l'arrête du nez tout gêner.

« En fait je pensais à toi et à comment je me sentait bien en ta compagnie. »

Mayuri pensait à l'instant qu'heureusement le roux ne pouvait le voir car il était derrière lui. Car les paroles qu'il prononça le fit rougir comme un adolescent. Il avait l'impression que son cœur explosait en milliers d'étoiles tellement cela le rendait heureux. Il essaya de se reprendre rapidement, pour cela il tira le petit chariot prêt de la table pour y servir à dîner. Quant à Ichigo il se sentait un peu mal à l'aise car il n'avait pas eu de réponse.

« Cela sens délicieusement bon ! »

« Ichigo. »

Le roux leva son nez de son assiette et fixa Mauyri.

« Oui. »

« Tu es le seule et tu seras l'unique personne avec qui je me sens aussi bien. »

Ichigo était tout chambouler à ses paroles, mais garda un air tout serein. Pour tout réponse, il le sourie simplement.

Cela leurs suffisaient amplement.

Le dîner se déroula parfaitement. Ichigo se montra un peu volubile et Mauyri l'écouta avec plaisir.

Pendant ce temps à Karakura, tous les amis d'Ichigo s'étaient réuni au magasin d'Uahara. Ils avaient hâte de revoir le roux, d'après la rumeur le roux avait fait d'énorme progrès. Tout le monde émettait plusieurs hypothèses sur la soudaine capacité du roux pour le kido, surtout Uahara Kisuke. La rumeur comme quoi le capitaine de la douzième division avait fait des expériences sur le roux l'inquiétait énormément. Yoruishi l'avait rasuré sur ce sujet mais il était inquiet quand même. Il avait toujours sue qu'Ichigo avait de grande capacité. Jusqu'à présent personne n'avait sue le mettre en valeur, même pas lui. De plus il sentait que Yoruichi-chan ne lui disait pas tout. Il était certain qu'elle avait découvert quelque chose d'important, mais pour une raison qu'il ignorait elle ne voulait rien lui dire. Il se consolait en se disant qu'à un moment ou un autre lorsqu'elle sera saoul, elle cracherai le morceau. La dite personne en question s'amusait bien se soir, mais elle se rendait compte qu'elle était dans le collimateur du blond au bob. Qu'est-ce qu'elle regrettait d'être passé par cette rue ce soir là. Elle n'aurait jamais dû savoir pour ces deux là. D'ailleurs elle était encore estomaqué. A cette pensée, elle pâlit un peu. Chad qui se trouvait assis prêt d'elle le remarqua.

« Yoruichi-san tout va bien ? »

« Oui ne t'inquiète pas, c'est que j'ai pensé à un mauvais souvenir. »

« Ne vous inquiété pas pour Ichigo. »

Yoruichi surprise recracha son saké.

« Qui te dit que je m'inquiète pour ce gamin irresponsable ! »

« Vous n'êtes pas la seul rassurez-vous, moi je lui fais confiance, Ichi à toujours suivit son cœur. C'est comme cela qu'il grandit. »

Yoruichi sut lire entre les lignes.

« Toi, comment tu l'as su ? »

« Votre curiosité est sans fin Yoruichi-san. »

« Crois-moi, celle-là je ne voulait pas le savoir! »

« Alors n'en parler pas, faites comme-si vous ne saviez rien, c'est simple. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu dois oublier Yo-rui-chi-chan ? » Susurra Uahara dans son oreille.

« D'après Chado-san je dois oublier ton idiotie! »

« Quoi, mais... »

« Pas de mais ! Ne parlons plus de sujet qui fâche, trin qu'on plutôt! »

« Mais moi j'ai rien dit! »

Yoruichi l'ignora et retourna faire la fête avec tout le monde, elle avait le cœur plus léger. Le moment venu elle sera là si le roux avait besoin de lui. Elle est son amie après tout.

En regardant Chado, Kisuke se dit à lui même que cela ne valait pas la peine de questionner car il était pire qu'une carpe. Dépité, il poussa un soupir.

Quittons ces joyeux lurons et revenons non loin du sereitei. Ichigo et Mayuri se promenait prêt du lac. Pour leur dernier soir ensemble, Mayuri voulait marqué l'événement. Tout les deux savaient qu'ils n'allaient pas se revoir avant longtemps, surtout s'ils ne voulaient pas se faire remarquer. Il ne fallait qu'il change leur habitude. D'ailleurs, il repensa à un événement qu'il avait oublié jusqu'à maintenant. Il fallait qu'il en parle à Mayuri.

« Ichigo, tu me semble bien pensif. »

« Je viens de me rappeler de quelque chose dont je devais t'en parler. »

« De quoi s'agit-il ? »

« La dernière fois ou on est allé au bain public, lorsqu'on c'est quitté, on était pas seule dans les environs. »

« Quoi ? »

Mayuri s'arrêta de marché à cette annonce.

« Qui ? »

« Yoruichi-san. »

« Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit à ce moment là ? »

Ichigo sentait qu'il était plus agacer qu'en colère.

« Ne t'en fais pas, elle ne dira rien, elle c'est gardé les secrets, c'est même sa spécialité. » Dit-il en souriant.

« Oui bien sur. »

Le scientifique n'ajouta rien d'autre de peur de casser un peu l'ambiance de la soirée. Mais il était un peu inquiet car cette intrigante pouvait à tout moment retourné cette information à son avantage. Il irra discuter avec à elle à l'occasion. Mais pour l'instant il avait autre chose en tête.

Ichigo qui regardait le ciel se refléter sur l'eau sentit tout à coup son corps basculer en arrière.

« Mais... »

En une fraction de seconde ils se retrouvèrent dans la chambre. Ichigo se laissa tomber mollement sur le lit.

« Prévient moi lorsque tu vas faire se genre de chose. »

« J'ai décrété que la promenade était fini et que c'était l'heure du désert. »

Ichigo se redressa un peu agacer.

« Mayuri je sais que notre relation est récente, mais je voudrais que tu ne décides pas seul. »

Mayuri s'avança lentement vers lui l'air menaçant.

« Kurosaki tu chipotes pour des détails maintenant, je te savais fonceur, tu me déçois. »

Ichigo fit la moue.

« Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. »

Ichigo s'assit en tailleur et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Mayuri pour notre avenir et si tu le souhaite réellement qu'il y en ai un, il faut que l'on se parle. Cela nous évitera des désagréments a tout les deux. »

« Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi. »

« C'est vrai ? »

« C'est pour cela que je t'avoue tout de suite que là maintenant j'ai envie que tu me prennes. »

« Quoi ?! »

Ichigo était si confus qu'il en perdit le fils de ses pensées. Il ne savait plus où il en était. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu. Perdu dans ses pensées, le roux se ne rendit pas compte que Mayuri s'était rapprocher et s'était même assis tout prêt de lui. Il resta à le fixer en attendant la réponse, voir la réaction du roux. Ichigo réalisa enfin la porter des paroles de Mayuri.

« Es-tu sûr de toi ? Je veux dire... que, tu sais Mayuri, il n'y pas d'urgence. »

« Ichigo. »

Il lui encadra le visage de ses mains afin d'accentuer ses paroles.

« Tu sais Ichigo, on ne se reverra pas avant trois mois, et on aura pas l'occasion que l'on a se soir. Et je veux scellé notre union comme il se doit. »

« Mayuri, tu parle comme si c'était notre nuit de noce et que l'on c'était marié! »

« C'est parce que pour moi, c'est comme si c'était le cas. »

Le roux fut bouleverser par les paroles de Mayuri. Cet homme chamboulait tous ses principes, ses croyances, tous se à quoi il croyait être. Il le chamboulait. A cet instant il n'avait qu'un désir lui faire l'amour. Tendrement, il l'embrassa, il le bascula sous lui sur le lit. Mayuri commençait à perdre pied, le simple fait de sentir le poids du corps d'Ichigo sur lui le fit bander. D'ailleurs, le roux était dans le même é bout de quelques minutes, Ichigo dénoua son yukata et celle de Mayuri par la même occasion. Chacun pouvait admirer le corps de l'autre. Ichigo se mit à le caresser sensuellement. De longue minutes s'écoulèrent, pendant laquelle Mayuri atteignait des pics de plaisir jusque là inconnu pour lui. Lorsqu'Ichigo frotta son sexe contre le sien, il devint aussi dur que du bois. Le scientifique en lui était stupéfait par ses sensations. Il avait l'impression de redécouvrir son corps, chose pour le moins incongrue car il connaissait son anatomie sur le bout des doigts. Les brumes du plaisirs lui fit de nouveau perdre pied. C'était bien la première fois pour lui qu'une autre personne que lui donnait du plaisir et surtout à lui. Ichigo se livrait corps et âme, et de part par sa demande, lui aussi. Ichigo était d'une douceur, ses carresses était légère. Qui aurait cru que ses mains aussi fin tenait une arme aussi puissante que Zangetsu. Le corps d'Ichigo était long et finement musclé. Il avait quitté son corps d'adolescent pour un corps d'homme mur. Cela se voyait. En tout, il avait le plaisir de le voir et même de la toucher. Mayuri était au ange. Après un baiser rempli de tendresse, le roux s'aventura vers son anus afin de le préparer correctement. Sans le vouloir, Mayuri sursauta lorsque la langue de son amant l'effleura. A ce geste, Ichigo fit preuve de davantage de douceur. Sa langue le lécha, puis sensuellement entrait et sortait. Ichigo reproduisait la pénétration avec sa langue. Mayuri n'en pouvait plus. Une des mains d'Ichigo tenait fermement sa verge. Il voulait plus d'Ichigo. Il le voulait en lui totalement.

« Ichi, vient, maintenant. »

Ichigo releva la tête et lui fit non de la tête avec un sourire sadique.

« Pas tout de suite mon amour. » Murmura-t-il.

« Ichi... Je t'en supplie. »

C'est alors, qu'Ichigo enfonça un doigt en lui et il crut mourir de plaisir. Lentement le roux le prépara en faisant des mouvements de ciseaux tout en lui suçotant la verge.

Ichigo prenait soin d'aller lentement, sans précipitation. Il ne voulait pas faire de gaffe. Pour leur première fois, lui en tant qu'actif, il voulait le faire bien. Ichigo senti que son amant était près à le recevoir, il lui écarta les jambes, puis d'une traite il s'enfonça en lui. Les deux amants ne bougeait plus, pour l'un car il attendait que l'autre s'habitue à lui et pour l'autre parce que la douleur le surprit. Ichigo était inquiet pour son amant.

« Mayuri ? »

« ... »

Ichigo n'attendit pas de réponse de son amant. Il avait du mal à se contrôler. Il fallait qu'il bouge sinon il allait exploser. Il se mit donc à bouger, lentement, puis de plus en plus vite. D'après les gémissement de plaisir et l'expression des yeux de son amant. Ils étaient rempli de tendresse et d'amour. Tous les deux se fixaient intensément. Le regard d'ambre d'Ichigo le troubla pendant quelques seconde. Lors d'un bref instant, Mayuri vit les yeux d'Ichigo devenir noir et doré comme si le hollow en lui remontait à la surface.

« Ichigo »

Dans un même soufle Ichigo et Shiro son hollow parlèrent en même temps.

« Mayuri, je t'aime tellement, je te donne tout de moi comme je prend tout de toi. Aujourd'hui, notre destin est scellé. Nous t'aimons. »

« Ichi, Shiro ? »

« Non ne parle pas, nous voulons simplement entendre des cris de plaisir. »

Comme pour confirmer leurs paroles, ils le pénétrèrent avec plus d'ardeur et jusqu'à la garde. Mayuri gémissait littéralement. Dans la chambre du chalet, on entendait que des souffles erratiques et gémissements, de temps en temps des petits cris venant du scientifique. Puis au bout d'un moment en entendit un râle, son, qui voulait dire que la jouissance avait été atteint. Pour son plaisir, Ichigo admira son sperme s'écouler de son amant. Ensuite, il s'étendit près de son amant et le pris dans ses bras. Celui-ci se pelotonna tout contre lui. C'est ainsi qu'il d'endormi. Quant à Ichigo, il se plongea en méditation afin d'entré dans son monde intérieur. Il voulait parler à Shiro. Il était encore un peu confus sur sur ce qui c'était passé pendant qu'il faisait l'amour à son amant. Lentement il s'approcha de Shiro qui était étendu sur le toit à regarder les nuages défiler. Ichigo le trouvait bien calme.

« Shiro ? »

« Alors mon roi, ne devrais-tu pas être avec lui ? »

« Peux-tu me dire ce qui c'est produit pendant... »

« Mon roi à déjà la réponse à ta question. »

Ichigo avait bien une petite idée, mais il voulait une confirmation de son hollow. Habituellement, Shiro agissait à contrario de lui. Ils sont des contraires tout en possédant les qualités de l'autre, mais bien plus prononcer. Shiro était son côté sombre et calculateur.

« Répond moi. »

L'ordre avait claqué sec et froid. Shiro eu un sursaut. Il était rare que le roux parlait ainsi. A contre cœur, il se redressa pour le fixer dans les yeux.

« Moi aussi je l'aime. »

« Pourquoi ? Comment ? »

« N'oublie que je suis toi et que tu es moi, mon roi. »

« ... »

« Au moins il y a une seule chose sur laquelle on est à égalité, c'est notre amour pour lui. »

Ichigo hocha simplement la tête songeur, puis quitta son monde intérieur. Les réponses de Shiro confirma ses hypothèses. Pendant un bref instant son hollow et lui avait été d'égal à égal. A ce moment là, Ichigo s'était sentit entier. C'est sur cette réflexion qu'il s'endormit enfin, Mayuri dans ses bras.


End file.
